HiJack Week
by changeofheart505
Summary: Seven one-shots for HiJack week. Features ROTBTD, Frozen, and different AUs. HiJack. Yaoi, yuri and genderbending.
1. PunkNerd

HiJackWeek

**Kura: My third HiJack week since I've written for it! Haha, so, vague title, ah doih, but yes, seven chapters. Each a different AU. Three will be genderbent. The rest will be yaoi. **

**Sakura: First up, PNAU. And, if you've read Snowball fight or Of Punks and Nerds, you'll know I like to make Jack the nerd and Hiccup the punk. And no, we don't consider this "RPNAU," because there is reason to say the roles are reversed. One person is the punk, the other is the nerd. It's that simple.**

"Jack!" Jack groaned from his position on the floor. He blindly tapped the floor until he made contact with a pair of glasses. He sighed as he saw a girl with short brown hair. Rapunzel Corona. "Jack, are you okay?"

Jack nodded, but he groaned again as she helped him up.

Rapunzel frowned at the bruise on his cheek. Only one person would ever dare hit Jack in the face. There used to be four, but three of them were in juvenile hall at the moment. The only one left was...

"Aaaww, did that hurt big baby boo?" A voice sneered mockingly.

Hiccup.

Jack frowned and put on his navy blue glasses.

Rapunzel shot the older boy a glare before following Jack, who had left a few seconds ago.

Hiccup smirked. His eyes stuck on Jack, and only on Jack. There was just something about the little nerd that just made him...special.

"HICCUP!" Hiccup turned around and saw one of his few friends that wasn't out of school for some reason. Merida Dun Broc.

"Hey Mer," Hiccup walked over. Merida smirked, "I see ye still can't get Frosty into yer pants."

Hiccup went red, "I don't want him in my pants!"

Merida snorted. Hiccup rolled his eyes and followed her outside.

He smirked when he saw Jack sleeping on top of a tree.

Usually the nerd would stay in the library after school...

Hiccup noticed the pile of books under Jack.

'Damn nerd.' He smirked and walked over. "HEY NERD!"

Jack woke up and fell out of the branch he was perched on and into Hiccup's arms.

Hiccup smirked down at him, "Have a nice trip?"

Jack could feel his cheeks going red. He struggled to get down, but Hiccup was already on the move towards his car.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Jack snapped, "I BET THIS COUNTS AS KIDNAPPING!"

Hiccup rolled his eyes and continued to his car.

Jack huffed when Hiccup placed him in the passenger seat. Hiccup got behind the wheel and drove off.

Jack was quiet for a moment.

"Where are you taking me?"

Hiccup looked at him for a second, "That's secret."

Jack frowned and crossed his arms. To be honest, he was tempted to take of his seat belt and jump of the punk's car and into traffic. But the fact Hiccup had a grip on his hand since he got into the damn car...

well, that plan was a big no.

So he stayed quiet.

He watched as they left the city.

And drove into the country.

Jack frowned again when they stopped.

Hiccup turned to him, "I want to show you something."

Jack shot him a look.

"I won't try anything! I swear!"

Jack bit his lips but got out as well.

Standing besides Hiccup, he followed him into the forest, hoping he wouldn't die.

Hiccup was quiet as he led Jack through the forest.

'Hopefully he won't be mad...'

He stopped.

"Wait here."

Before Jack could protest, Hiccup was gone.

Jack glared at the spot where Hiccup stood.

'Oh right, leave me alone in the forest!'

Jack sighed. As beautiful as the forest was, he wanted to go home.

"Hey!" Hiccup returned, "come on!"

Jack hesitated before following the punk.

What he saw was shocking.

A black panther. The panther growled at him.

"Nonono!" Hiccup ran over to the large feline, "This is Jack, the guy I told you about."

Jack stared at him, "You told that...that panther about me?! What am I?! His next meal?!"

The panther seemed to rolled his eyes.

Hiccup frowned, "No, you're not his next meal, he only likes fish. Jack, Toothless. Toothless, Jack."

Jack smiled slightly at the magnificent creature. "Wait, his name is Toothless?"

Hiccup shrugged, "His teeth were pulled out when we first met, they grew back."

Jack crept closer. "Is this what you wanted to show me?"

Hiccup smiled, "I also...wanted to, ya know, apologize. I'm not going to stop being a punk, but I can stop being a jerk."

Jack laughed softtly, "Yeah, I'd appreciate not being your personal punching bag."

"I guess it was my way of telling people to back off of what was mine, oh shit..."

Jack turned tos Hiccup, his eyes wide, "D-did you call me...yours?"

Hiccup groaned, "I shouldn't have said that..."

Jack smiled shyly, "No! No, don't be...it's sweet, in a weird way."

Hiccup smiled back.

Toothless looked at the two. Standing, he bumped Hiccup into Jack, making the boys lock lips.

Emerald and sapphire eyes went wide.

Yet they both closed as they enjoyed their moment in the forest.

"For a nerd," Hiccup panted when they parted, "you sure can kiss."

Jack panted and smiled, "Not so bad yourself."

They left, promising to return later.

When they returned, Hiccup drove Jack home.

"JACK!" Rapunzel ran outside with Tooth and North, Jack guardians, and Merida ran over as well when she spotted Hiccup's car.

Rapunzel saw Hiccup get out with Jack, "YOU! YOU BETTER NOT HAVE DONE ANYTHING TO JA-"

"PUNZ!" Jack yelled, stopping her rant, "It's okay. It's all going to be okay."

Hiccup smiled as he held Jack's hand.

North coughed, "You are interested in my son, eh?"

Hiccup nodded, suddenly feeling scared.

He knew Jack was adopted.

And he knew his father and North were good friends, which meant...

Oh crap.

"Walk with me."

The swords were real.

Hiccup gulped as he followed the Russian inside.

Jack giggled as he saw North wave a sword around through the window, Hiccup looking scared as it nearly hit him...everywhere.

"NORTH!" Tooth ran inside to save Hiccup from certain doom.

Jack smiled at Rapunzel and Merida.

"Wil he be okay?" Merida asked when Hiccup yelped.

Jack nodded, "It's how North interrogates people he feels need to be interrogated."

Hiccup ran outside, "I think I almost died."

Jack laughed and took Hiccup's hand in his own.

Everything was going to be okay, he was sure of that now.

**Review!**


	2. What happens in the mall

HiJackWeek

**Kura: Second day of HiJack week. **

**Sakura: Not sure what this is. Hiccup is a security guard, Jack is a boy who was kidnapped at 14 and is now 17. Hiccup is 20. And...I guess you just have to read the story to see what happens. **

Hiccup sighed as he entered his father's store. It was his first time working there. And lucky him, he gets the graveyard shift! Whoop-de-fucking-do. Ah, sarcasm, you come in handy every time. He passed by a mannequin, who had blue eyes, white hair, pale skin, and was wearing brown, deer skin, pants, a white shirt, and a brown cape. It was a costume store.

'Great, I'm alone, in a store with mannequins, and it feels like one has its eyes on me...'

Hiccup stopped.

He swore he heard muffled screaming.

He turned around.

No one was around.

He continued on his way.

"Mmph!"

There it was again.

Hiccup turned around. His eyes met that of the white haired mannuquin's. He stood still, and widened his eyes when he saw the prop move slightly. He walked over, afraid and curious, about what was going on.

Once he reached the window, he tapped the glass.

The mannequin moved his eyes.

Okay...

That wasn't weird at all.

Hiccup looked down at the keys in his hand, and walked over to the door. Unlocking the door, he took a moment of hesitation before going in.

He walked over to the mannequin and turned him around.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Hiccup muttered.

The mannequin gave a muffled grunt.

"I'm Hiccup. Do...can you...understand me?"

The mannequin gave a stiff nod.

"Are...are you...alive?"

Another stiff nod.

"Are...you even a mannequin?"

The mannequin shook his head.

"No...do, you remember...how you, became...all...this?"

The mannequin nodded. He moved his arm.

Hiccup jumped when he hears a gong. It was just the clock. It was midnight.

Turning back to the mannequin, he was surprised to see him blink. Rapidly.

His fingers twitched.

He twitched some more.

Then, he stepped forward?

"AAH!" He yelped, finally able to open his mouth, and fell into Hiccup's arms.

He looked up and went violet.

Weird, he should have gone red.

The again, it might be because of the blue tint added to his skin.

Hiccup coughed, "Who are you?"

The white haired...mannequin? Boy? looked at him, "M...me?"

Hiccup nodded, "Yeah."

"Jack...Jack..." he looked up, mumbling 'Jack,' but only that.

"Jack what? " Hiccup asked.

Jack looked down, "I don't know...I, I remember, being, taken from my home...and then, I couldn't move...I could see and hear everything, but no one really noticed ME..."

Hiccup nodded, then his eyes widened.

A few years ago, his father had been called about a kidnapping. The boy was only 14, and it's been 3 years. His name was Jackson Overland Frost. He had blue eyes and white hair. He was adopted along with his sister, Emma.

"Where are you from?" Hiccup asked.

Jack was about to reply, when they heard footsteps.

Jack let out a whimpered cry, "No...please, no...not again...please no..."

Hiccup narrowed his eyes and pulled the white haired boy away.

Two men entered, one carrying a case.

"HE'S GONE! FIND HIM!" One yelled.

Hiccup looked at the trembling boy with him. Jack looked at him, his eyes begging him to help him.

"I'm gonna get you out of here," Hiccup said as he held Jack's hand, "I promise."

He pulled out his phone, glad to see it was on silent. And full of life. He aimed the camera at the men, and filmed them, not trusting himself to take a picture without the flash going off. Once he was satisfied with the video, he called his father.

He may own the store, but he was also a cop.

"Hiccup, do you realize how late it is?" Stoick sighed.

"I know, but I have two men here, along with that boy who went missing three years ago."

Stoick, who was at home, sat up straight, "What?"

"His name is Jack, the men, they came inside and went to the costume store, but when they saw Jack wasn't there, they began to search every store."

"I'm on my way, is the store on lock down?"

"Yeah, it just went into it, but they don't know that..."

"Good. I'll see you in a few minutes."

Hiccup muttered a goodbye and turned to Jack. He held the lightly sobbing boy. They hid in the back of the costume store.

Hiccup held Jack closer as the door handle moved. The door opened and one of the men sneered down at them. "I found the boy, and some...security guard wimp."

The other man ran in and pulled Jack away from Hiccup.

Jack screamed and a hand covered his mouth. Hiccup shot up.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE."

He was grabbed by the other man.

"You shouldn't have gotten involved."

Hiccup struggled to get away from the man who held him.

He and Jack were led to two chairs. Hiccup was handed over to the man holding Jack. The other man left and returned with some rope and a roll of packing tape. Hiccup was shoved into a chair. His hands were pulled behind him and tied tightly. Then his ankles were tied.

Jack was placed in the chair behind him. Once he was tied as well, the man cut two strips of tape, and placed one over each of the boys lips.

"Get it ready," the two men left the boys. Hiccup grunted and struggled to untie himself.

He shoved his chair back until his hand could touch Jack's. He took a hold of them and gave them a gentle squeeze.

Hiccup's eyes widened. He could feel the ropes tieing Jack's wrist.

If only he could...

He tugged and pulled at the knots. He smiled under the tape covering his mouth when he felt the rope give way. He could feel it getting longer.

Jack's eyes widened when he felt the ropes fall from his wrists. He pulled his hands from behind the chair. He reached up, and hissed when he pulled the tape off his mouth. He reached over and untied his legs.

He went over to Hiccup and untied him.

Hiccup swore mentally as he took off the tape from his lips.

He grabbed Jack and ran to the closest exit.

The fire escape.

He hesitated and shoved it open, the alarms going off.

He ran off, dragging Jack behind him, and ran into his father.

"HICCUP!" Stoick held his son close. Jack stepped aside and smiled slightly.

Hiccup smiled but then yelled as he felt something hit his lower left leg. Jack screamed as he was grabbed by his hair. Stoick looked down at his fallen son. He turned back to the man, and yelled.

Hiccup groaned. He saw his father, Jack, the men, and several more people before everything went dark.

Hiccup groaned as he woke up. He was in a hospital, and to his shock, Jack sat in a chair next to him, eyes closed, his cheeks a natural pink color.

"You're awake," Stoick smiled as he walked in with another man, "This is North, Jack's father."

North smiled at Hiccup, "Thank you."

Hiccup nodded, "You're welcome. What was in the case?"

Stoick frowned, "Paralyzer of sorts. They used it to immobilize Jack. And they kept him hidden in plain sight."

"As a mannequin..."

Stoick nodded, "But you, ended up finding him."

North smirked, "Take care of him. Or you'll be answering to me. Or worse, Toothy."

Hiccup smiled and looked at Jack. The boy woke up and smiled. Hiccup sat up, but frowned. He removed his blanket and was shocked to see a prosthetic. Jack frowned.

Hiccup smiled and pulled him in for a small kiss.

Neither notices Stoick or North leaving.

Hiccup smiled when they parted, and laughed when Jack went red.

Maybe working for his dad wasn't so bad. He did meet the one person meant for him by doing so. Who knew what the future held?

**Review!**


	3. Let It Go, Let It Soar

HiJackWeek

**Kura: Third day of HiJack week. **

**Sakura: Hogwarts AU. Rewritten version of Let It Go. Fem!Big Four. Jack and Hiccup are Slytherins. Merida and Rapunzel are Gryffindors. Enjoy.**

"Why didn't you tell us?" Rapunzel glared at the white haired girl, "We would've understood."

"I know! I know! And I'm sorry!" Jack cried.

"Sorry isn't enough!" Merida said, arms crossed. Hiccup bit her lips. Why were they so mad? This was HOGWARTS after all. Why was it so...shocking Jack had ice magic? Or that she had no idea how to control it?

'We all have secrets...'

Jack looked at Hiccup, and then, she ran off.

"JACK!" Hiccup cried and ran after her. "JACK!"

Jack stopped and turned to her, "Go back inside Hicc!"

"WHY?! YOU AREN'T THE ONLY ONE WITH A SECRET!"

"THEN WHO ELSE?!"

"Me."

Jack walked over slowly,"What is it?"

Hiccup smiled, and taking Jack's hand, she led her deep inside the Forbidden Forest.

They walked in silence.

And then,Hiccup growled. Jack stared at her oddly, until a shadow tackled the other.

"HICCUP!"

Hiccup laughed. The shadow, was a dragon. As black as the night with forest green, cat like, eyes.

Jack crept closer.

The dragon growled.

"Jack, Toothless. Toothless, Jack."

Toothless sniffed at Jack, making her squeal.

He snorted and turned to Hiccup.

"I guess we're taking a little vacation. Forever."

Jack bit her lips, "Where will you go?"

"Where will WE go." Hiccup corrected.

"We? Oh, you and Toothless."

"Like I'd leave you behind. Jack, we're friends. Best friends. I'd never leave you."

Jack smiled, "Will he let me ride him?"

Toothless made no move to protest, when she climbed on, "I guess that answers my question." Hiccup smiled.

"Hold on!"

Jack blinked, "To wha-AAAAAAHH!"

She quickly wrapped her arms around Hiccup. Once she caught her breath again, she looked up and around.

_*"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen. A kingdom of solitude, my place is, there forever. The wind, it's roaring like this storm that's deep inside. I couldn't hold it back, no matter how much I tried. Don't let them in, don't let them see, be the good girl that you used to be . Don't open up your heart, well now it opened up! I will show, you how, I truly am! I am free! I am free! Freedom without turning back! What do you give? I don't care anymore! Come hundred windstorms! And meanwhile my heart is wrapped in ice."_

Hiccup stared at Jack as she sung. When she stopped, she couldn't help but ask, "What was that?"

Jack shrugged, "I dunno...but it felt...right. Do you get what I mean?"

Hiccup nodded.

She was silent for a moment before continuing the song Jack had begun.

_"It's funny how one disaster, brings forth forbidden chance. And those fears that used to tie me, don't matter anymore! It's time to see, what I can do! To break tradition, and stop the war. No right, just flight, and liberty! We're free! Let it soar! Let it soar! With the dragons we will fly! Let it soar! Let it soar! It's time to give it a try! They see me! I am here! ! Let the dragons fly!" _

Jack laughed. Toothless let out a joy filled roar. He felt full of pride at Hiccup's verse.

Hiccup smiled. Hogwarts was already far behind them. She could only see the endless sky and water below them.

_"My powers flurries through the air into the ground!" _Jack lifted a hand and snow burst out of each one, hitting the clouds before falling.

_"My heart is flying into a new world, what a blast!" _Hiccup envisioned herself flying amongst the dragons. Toothless flying on his own. Jack besides her, floating in the wind. The world was theirs to explore.

_"And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast!"_

Both girls smiled.

_"I won't return, the pass already passed! Let it go! Let it go! And I'll rise just like the sun! Released, stop hiding! That good girl is worthless! I am here! Like I'm in a dream! Let the dragons fly! The cold is the price of liberty."_

Hiccup smiled as they landed on an island. The island of Dragons.

* * *

"DRAGONS!" Merida yelled and ducked.

It's been two years since Jack and Hiccup left. The two Slytherins had just decided to run off.

And now, not only was their a heat streak inside the school, but dragons were coming from everywhere and making their homes nearby.

"We need help!" Rapunzel panted.

Dumbledor stood up,"ATTENTION!"

Everyone fell quiet.

"I want to welcome two individuals who will be able to help us. Come on in."

Two females walked in. One wore leather armored and a mask like helmet.

She had a prosthetic where her lower left leg was.

The other wore ice like armor on her chest. Deer hide pants were under her shimmering skirt. A deep blue cloak was drapped over her shoulders, the hood covered her eyes.

"Who are they?"

"They look hot..."

"I call dibs on the one with the leather!"

"They look," Rapunzel turned to Merida, "familiar..."

Merida nodded. They did seem familiar.

That night, the dragons were gone. Except for a few babies who had been born a while ago.

"Their babies, they don't listen to anyone." The girl with leather armor told them.

"Hey!" Merida stood up. "Who are ye?"

The duo stared at each other.

The one with the helmet, reached up. Slipping the helmet off, she rubbed her helmet hair, and looked up.

Gasps came from everyone.

The other lowered her hood.

More gasps.

"Hiccup? Jack?" Rapunzel stood up from her seat at the Gryffindor table. "How? Why?"

Hiccup smirked as she wrapped an arm around Jack.

"I broke tradition." Hiccup said.

"I tried to hold the storm back, but I couldn't." Jack replied, "The cold is the price of freedom."

"I started a forbidden friendship. And I'm glad that of anyone had to share this with me, that it was and is Jack."

Both girls smiled as they sang, _"I am free, I am free, on the dragons I will fly. I am free, I am free, there's no point in turning back. What do you give? I don't care anymore! Let the dragons fly! The cold is the price of liberty."_

That said, they walked out of Hogwarts, ignoring the calls oftheir teachers, friends and peers.

Flight was freedom, and cold was the price.

But that was something they were willing to give.

Review!

***This is actually the translation of different languages for Let It Go. I plan on writing "Let it soar" as a parody crossover between HTTYD and Frozen. This combined the two. I hope you liked it. :)**


	4. Coffee Shop

HiJackWeek

**Kura: Fourth day of HiJack week. **

**Sakura: This time, Jack works for Pitch, who owns a coffee shop, but Pitch dumps the shop on him. Hiccup, who sees the ordeal, decides to call up help. **

Hiccup sighed as he ran into the newest coffee shop. Well, new to him. The owner, Pitch Black, was not a man who was to be messed with. It's why he never came.

"...I'm sorry..."

Hiccup sat down as he saw a boy about his age following Pitch.

He had brown hair and eyes.

'They were kidding when they said Pitch forced his male employees into the female uniform...'

The boy was wearing a pleated, black, skirt, and a white shirt with puffed out shoulder sleeves. A navy vest was over that, and a navy blue head band held some ofhis haor back.

Pitch threw the keys into his hands. "Good luck boy. This place, is all yours."

He then stalked out.

Hiccup glared at his retreating back and walked over to the boy.

"Hey," he said and the boy jumped, "are you okay?"

The boy nodded and turned to face him. "M-maybe you should...go."

Hiccup frowned.

He pulled a chair out from the milkshake bar, sat down, and pulled the boy onto his lap. The boy went red and squirmed.

"Why should I leave? " Hiccup asked.

The boy sighed, "I have no idea how to run this. Pitch...he just, decided that...he should dump this place on me...business...hasn't gone well. So, he..."

"Just left everything to you."

The boy nodded.

Hiccup frowned again, but then he smiled, "I have an idea as to what we can do."

The boy stared at him.

"I just need to call a few friends. And, my name is Hiccup."

"Jackson, but...call me Jack." The boy said.

Hiccup smiled and pulled out his IPhone 4, 'I really need a new phone...' and called as many people as possible.

* * *

"Aw, the wee lamb...er, shouldn't he, ye know, change?"

Jack went red. "I would, but I don't have anything else. I live a few blocks away from here, it's embarrassing, but I have to go out in public like this. I just got used to it. "

Hiccup took off his jacket and placed it over a chair, "We need to get this place in order, so, Astrid and Merida, you two handle repairs."

"YES SIR!"

The two ran off.

Hiccup turned to Fishlegs, "'legs, you handle the money!"

Fishlegs nodded.

"Rapunzel, Anna and Elsa, decor."

The three girls nodded.

"Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut, spread these around."

He handed them a bunch of brochures.

"And Toothless, you and I are taking Jack to get changed, no offense Jack, but you might attract someone you don't want to attack."

Jack's red face went three shades brighter.

Toothless laughed and led them outside.

* * *

Hiccup was shocked to see Jack lived right next door to him.

A few weeks later, the grand opening of "SEASONAL ART."

It seemed to represent everyone.

It had every seasonal food and beverage one could think of.

And everyone who had worked to get it done, worked there.

As waiters, waitresses, hosts and vales. (sp?)

Hiccup walked over to Jack. "Well?"

Jack smiled at him, "Well what?"

"Are you glad I didn't leave?"

Jack laughed as he wrapped his arms around Hiccup, "You know I'm glad..."

Hiccup laughed and held Jack closer. They parted, and walked out to greet the crowd that had gathered.

**Review! **


	5. Gold Rush

HiJackWeek

**Kura: HHiJack week, day 5.**

**Sakura: Gold Rush. Fem! HHiJack sisterhood. When Hicca and Jack see a corpse float in a river, it brings up bad memories for Jack, and two new friends for the both of them.**

"You're joking, " Hicca frowned, "I'm not doing that!"

Jack frowned,"Pwease? For me?"

"Why...why should I even consider doing that?!"

Jack bither lips before answering,"If I do it, will you?"

Hicca groaned but nodded.

Jack squealed, which was odd for her, and snuck into Elsa's and Astrid's tent.

Hicca squirmed and crawled in after her. "Jack, we shouldn't do this!"

"Why?"

"They're almost here."

"WHAT?! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!"

The two girls hitched up their skirts and ran off.

Jack pouted. There goes their stolen gold...

Hicca sighed. She knew Jack meant well. After all, she had trust issues.

And who wouldn't when their family was killed right in front of them.

She had lived with her and her parents for, ten years.

Jack was currently 16, and Hicca herself was 17.

Hicca sighed, grabbed their dirty laundry, and followed Jack to a river.

Both girls laughed as they grabbed some soap, a few pieces of laundry, sat on some rocks and got into their work.

They laughed as they splashed each other, ignoring the wolf whistles men gave them.

Everything seemed to be going well, until...a man floated before them, face down, a dagger in his back.

Hicca and Jack shrieked.

"DADDY!" Hicca cried.

Screw the laundry.

Screw the missing gold.

This was fucking scary shit, and like hell were they gonna stay still.

Stoick was shocked when he saw Hicca and Jack run over to him.

"DADDY!"

"DEAD, DOWN THE RIVER!"

"HE...HE WAS JUST FLOATING!"

"I DON'T THINK I CAN..."

"SCARED!"

"ONE AT TIME GIRLS! ONE AT A TIME!" Stoick yelled.

Hicca and Jack panted.

"Dad...we...we were at the river..."

"...doing laundry, having some fun while we were at it..."

"When this...this BODY floated in front of us...dad, he, he..."

"HE WAS DEAD!"

Stoick noticed the fear in the girls eyes. He stood up and walked out,"Stay inside. Valka willbe back in a few hours, I can't risk losing either of you."

The two girls nodded.

Hicca made sure to lock the door to their cabin.

She looked back at Jack, who was crouched in a corner in a fetal position.

"Oh, Jack..." she walked over to the girl.

Jack whimpered as she hugged herself.

"Girls?" Valka's voice came from the other side of the locked girl.

Hicca walked over to the door and let her mother in.

Valka smiled until she saw Jack, "What happened?"

"We saw a dead body in the river."

"Oh, you poor things." Valka locked the door and walked over to Jack.

Hicca rubbed her hands and walked over to the them.

Jack had calmed down, but she was still shaken up.

That night, Stoick returned with a basket.

"Well?" Hicca asked as soon as he entered.

"Nothing. But I told some other men, and everyone is trying to get to bottom of this. But, until then, I thought you could use something to get over this."

He handed the basket over.

Hicca lifted the blanket over it a bit, put her hand in, and pulled out a covered cage.

She handed it over to Jack.

Jack blinked at the cage, and lifted the cover. She gasped at the small hummingbird inside.

Hicca gasped and took the blanket off. A pure black kitten was in the basket.

He opened his eyes, rerevealing that they were a sharp green color.

"Stoick..." ValKa gasped.

"I thought it would help the girls forget what they saw, or at least feel better." Stoick whispered.

Hicca laughed as the kitten jumped on to her shoulders.

Jack chuckled and let the hummingbird out of the cage it was in.

Hicca laughed more as it flew up and landed on her pure white hair.

"So, are you naming it Rainbow?" Hicca teased.

Jack rolled her eyes, "Baby Tooth, I'm going to call you Baby Tooth."

Hicca chuckled at the name, "How about I call you...Toothless?"

Jack snorted.

Valka and Stoick chuckled.

Hicca smiled and led Jack to their room.

Baby Tooth and Toothless on them.

Yeah, the events of that morning would stay with them for long, they had two new friends to help them get through everything.

**Review! **


	6. Mimesweeper

HiJackWeek

**Kura: 6th day of HHiJack week. **

**Sakura: ModernAU. Jack is mute. Hiccup and few friends have a sleepover. But Jack, the new boy, is mute, so when they get paired up for a game, how does it end? **

Hiccup should have known not to trust Merida.

He, Merida, Rapunzel, Eugene, Anna, Kristoff, Elsa, Astrid and Jack were sleeping over in a hotel, rented by Rapunzel's parents.

And now, now they were playing games.

And lucky him, he was with Jack.

The mute boy who moved to Berk a week ago.

'How will we win this...'

"So," Elsa spoke up, she was going to keep score, "the game is called Mimesweeper."*

Everyone nodded.

"See this," she pointed to a platform,"between the teams, one person will guess, the other will mime whatever they see on the big screen."

Hiccup looked at Jack, "I'll guess, you mime."

Jack blinked but nodded.

There was so much he wanted to say, but ever since...no, he wasn't going to remember that.

"Okay, first up, Anna and Kristoff."

Kristoff got on the podium while Anna stood in front of the big screen,"Okay baby, let's do this!"

Elsa pressed a button.

A picture of a leprechaun appeared.

Kristoff started to do an Irish jig.

"Erm...you're Irish! A bad dancer! A...a clown! No, a leprechaun! "

Kristoff nodded.

His next picture, was a picture of Barbie.

'Oh come fucking on!'

Hr started making googoo eyes and striking sexy poses.

"Um...you're Shakira! A model! A...a, you're a, I dunno! You're a, Bratz!"

"AAAHH!" Kristoff soon learned the sweeper part of the game. A gisnt wrecking balls made out of rubber and air hit him, and sent him into the cushioned floor.

"Only one Anna." Elsa said. "It was Barbie."

"What's Barbie?" Ana asked innocently.

The girls stared at her, "Wow..."

Elsa motioned to Merida and Astrid.

Astrid was miming and Merida guessing.

Their first picture was a bunny.

Astrid made a peace sign and place it over her head and hopped around.

"You're a rabbit!" Merida said quickly.

The next image appeared.

It was Curious George.

Astrid acted like a monkey.

"You're a monkey!"

"Which one?" Elsa asked.

"Which one? A baboon. A chimp! A...I dunno! A...Curious George!"

The next image came up.

It was a turtle appeared.

Astrid did everything slowly.

"You're a slowmotion person! A snail! A slug! A, a, a, a, er...yyou're a..."

Astrid was knocked off.

"It was a turtle."

"I WAS GONNA SAY THAT!"

Rapunzel urged Eugene onto the stand.

His first picture was Dumbledor.

He pretended to stroke a long beard.

"YOU'RE JACK'S UNCLE!"

Jack sent her a playful glare.

"You're, an old man! You're Merlin! You're a grandfather! You're Father Time!"

Eugene was knocked off.

"Dumbledor. "

"Sorry Eugene, I forgot about him."

"S'okay but I'm gonna stay here..."

Finally, it was Jack's and Hiccup's turn.

Jack got on the stand.

The first picture, was a ninja.

He pretended to pull out a sword and swung it around.

"You're z swordsman. You're a knight. You're a ninja!"

Jack nodded, the next picture was...

Jack Frost.

Jack pointed to himself.

"You. Chest. Hoodies. Sandman. Jack Frost."

The next picture, a viking.

Jack pointed to Hiccup, the flexed his muscles.

"Me. A bodybuilder. Weightlifter. Strongman. You are a...viking?"

The next picture came up.

A couple kissing.

Jack turned around, wrapped his arms around his head, running his hhands through his hair.

"Um...what, who is...oh! Oh! You're a couple making out!"

The buzzer went off.

"That's the end. Team HiJack wins!" Elsa announced.

"HiJack."

Elsa shrugged, "Ask Anna."

Anna blushed and sshrugged.

Hiccup rolled his and felt a tug on his looked down at Jack.

He bit his lips before handing over a note.

Smiling, almost shyly, he walked over to Rapunzel and Merida.

Hiccup unfolded the note, 'Hiccup. I never told anyone this, but I wasn't born mute. It happened, when I was twelve. My family was visiting mu uncle North in Russia. He was moving to Burgess, so, he was going to come back with us. Anyways, when we were there, I got in an accident. I, I don't remember what it was. Well, I sorta remember. There was a snowmobile, thin ice, and a crash. I woke up in the hospital. I...I was hurt more than we thought. I almost went blind. I broke a rib, or two. But the worse thing they told me, was that I could never talk again. The damage done to my throat, was the worst injury I had. I've tried to deal with it, but...I'm scared...'

Hiccup turned to the white haired boy.

Jack rubbed his neck.

Hiccup walked over, wrapped his arm and around him, and whispered, "Don't be scared. We can get through this."

Jack smiled lightly, and surprised Hiccup by planting a kiss on the taller bboy's cheek.

**RReview!**

***From Riot. Fun game.**


	7. Science Fair Project Mishap

HiJackWeek

**Kura: Final day of HHiJack week. And while it's over, the HiJack Revolution is still going on. Help me and other authors bring HTTYD back on top to the #1 crossover with ROTG. Though it's called the HiJack Revolution, pairings don't need to be HiJack, it's just the pairing we seem to be aiming for. **

**Sakura: Modern, Science Fair, AU. Fem! Big Four. Hiccup makes a shrinking device for the science fair. But she hits Jacklyn by mistake. And only her mother, Valka, can fix it.**

" HANNA HICCUP HADDOCK III, YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!"

Hiccup giggled as she picked up a small Jacklyn Overland Frost. The brown and white haired girl was the size of her middle finger.

"You know," Hiccup smirked as she picked up Jacklyn. The tiny girl flailed her arms and kicked her legs. Hicca looked around, saw a jar, and dropped Jacklyn in.

Jacklyn was fuming. She glared at Hiccup, "I swear if you seal up that lid..."

Hiccup smirked more, and, this was just to mess with the smaller girl, she closed the lid.

"NO!" Jacklyn started jumping, but she couldn't even reach halfway up the jar.

Laughing, Hiccup took off the lid and ran home.

* * *

"Ye shrunk her,"Merida tapped the glass of the jar Jacklyn was in.

"I swear it was an accident. I made a shrinking machine for the sscience fair, and well, I activated it by accident. And it hit..." she pointed to the girl in the jar.

Rapunzel smiled. Her short brown hair tucked behind a bandanda, "How do we unshrink her?"

Hiccup shrugged.

Jacklyn groaned, "I'm gonna be tiny...FOREVER!"

Hiccup snorted and picked up the jar. She then tilted it over, causing Jacklyn to fall out.

"Ow..." Jacklyn stood and glared up at her, "WHO DOES THAT?!"

Hiccup rolled her eyes.

"Did ye prefer the jar?" Merida asked, "'Cause I can put ye back in there."

"NO!"

Rapunzel spicked up Jacklyn and placed her in the palm of her hand.

Jacklyn hugged her finger in order to stay up right.

Or at least in order not to fall off.

"FIX ME!" She whined.

Merida, Rapunzel and Hiccup sat in silence.

"I don't wanna be tiny forever. At least shrink someone else so I'm not alone!"

Hiccup smiled.

And turned to the other girls.

"Hiccup! I thought you loved me!"

Merida and Rapunzel wondered why Hiccup was smiling at them.

They got their answer rather quickly, when a beam of light hit them.

"Meow..."

Hiccup smiled as Toothless jumped on her dresser, where, now three, small people sat.

Jacklyn was lucky Rapunzel dropped her on it the minute she was blasted.

But...

Did Toothless know about this?

The black kitten sniffed at them. His large green eyes gazing at them.

"HICCUP!" The trio yelled.

"Okay Bud, rremember mom's doll house, the one from her youth, it should be in her room."

"Why do ye need a doll house?!" Merida snapped.

"I don't need the house, I need to get to my mom's room. She can fix this. So..." Hicca turned the beam on herself, and she shrunk, "Get on Toothless!"

The three girls grabbed ontohis tail and climbed on. The black cat jumped down, and Hiccup grabbed onto his leg, 'Please work, please work, PLEASEWORK!'

* * *

"Toothless?" Valka picked up the small cat as he entered. She gasped, "Girls?!"

"IT'S HICCUP'S FAULT!" The trio on his tail snapped.

Valka looked at her.

Hiccup gave her a sheepish grin, "I can't reverse it."

"Luckily, I can."

Valka set them down, and grabbed a machine similar to Hiccup's.

Pressing a button, a ray hit them.

Once they were bigger, Merida and Rapunzel held Jacklyn back.

"HICCUP, I SWEAR IF YOU DO THAT AGAIN, I WILL-" Merida slapped her hand over Jacklyn's mouth.

Hiccup shot her a deadpanned look before smiling, "I love ya, too, Jackie."

Jacklyn huffed, rolled her eyes, and smiled, "I guess life would be dull without you in my life, Hicc."

**Review! **

**I hope you enjoyed HiJack week!**


End file.
